Obstacles of attraction
by ummno
Summary: MY first fanficAfter Harry makes a bad first impression with The new girl But certain ppl keep getting in his way Rated r for future chapters
1. Default Chapter

As Harry was once again late for potions class he knew that he would be in for it this time by professor snape. The second time this month and the little exploding incident.  
  
Just as he turned the corner he saw professor Dumbledoore with a new girl. This girl was quite attractive to say the least with multicolored hair (chocolate brown, black, and blonde) very long legs even with a robe on you could see that they go one for miles. To make things even better she was quite developed in top. Herface was very strong and dignified.  
  
"Ahhh Harry Potter" Snapping back into reality Harry said "h h hello professor" "I'd like you to meet Elizabeth. She's the new exchange student from Merlin Academy. One of the finest schools besides our if I do say so myself." "Merlin Academy isn't that in Canada." "Yes. Actually it is. Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped Harry was taken aback by "Elizabeth" assurance of her self and in a way a bit turned one. "Umm sorry to offend you, but you don't hear much talk about you guys nowadays."  
  
"It's strange because haven't you only entered the wizerding world six years ago?"  
  
"Umm perhaps we should go to class now?"  
As they entered the classroom Harry could feel all the eyes on him and this strange and exotic girl behind him.  
  
After professor Dumbledore left Harry realized that Elizabeth was a Griffendor. And that he himself was appointed by professor Dumbledore to help her around until she got used to the school. Well not exactly he himself but Hermione was asked and since he hags out with her he'll be hanging out Elizabeth to.  
  
After the bell rang Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and just as Harry was about to apologize Malfoy interrupted him. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and it would be my pleasure to escort you to lunch"  
Harry couldn't believe the crap that was coming out of his mouth. Like she would fall for that. "Why thanks, we're sitting at the different tables so maybe you can show me around the grounds after lunch"  
She accepted his invitation! Why though doesn't she see what a jerk and cold heated person he is? What made him even more made was that he even cared about what he thought. Why was he feeling this way? 


	2. About mrPimp himself

With utter despite Harry walked up to Elizabeth." "UMMM can I talk to you for a second?" "Ah ya " "Listen about earlier im sorry for being a jerk" "You weren't being a jerk" "Really ok I was just making sure that you weren't pissed off at me or anything" "Oh im pissed off at you buy not for those reasons. Are we done?" "A ah ya I guess"  
Harry couldn't understand why this girl didn't like him. Every girl on campus liked him. He had drop dead gorgeous looks and if that didn't work on the lady's then his sweet-talking usually did. "Harry hunny what's wrong" "Nothing Cho just a little stomach ache." "Ohh that's awful do you want me to do anything for you?" "If you're referring to a blow job that's really ok.........frigin slut" "What" "Oh nothing see you later"  
After a quick peck on the check Harry left Cho to talk to her friends. Honestly that girl can be so dense sometimes. But that was the way all the girls were like around Harry. If he asked them to lye on their backs for him they would most likely do it for him. The only person that wouldn't do that was Hermione (which was why they were friends) and probably the new girl. The last one a pissed him off a bit but that would probably change sooner or later. "Hey Harry took you long enough. Having a snog with Cho then" "Ya know Ron you could be so gross sometimes" "I know hermione but that's why we're datin isn't it. My marvelous personality" At that remark everybody even Elizabeth laughed. Harry couldn't believe how sweet her laugh sounded. So innocent and pure like it's never seen evil. Ohh how Harry wished he didn't have to have been witnessed to Lord Voldermonts evilness.  
  
"oih Liz you done yet" "ohh ya, bye you guys"  
With everybody in the room watching her leave and thinking the same thing. "Gryffindor and slytherin have never become friends!" 


End file.
